User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Fustrations
no I still haven't uploaded that song, the net connection won't let me. Okay, its bad enough when I edit big wiki pages that I get problems, I can't do it in general now. Worst is, my bro and father are getting perfectish connections right now. So the problem is something about my computer. -_-' I began to write the second song, I'll be musicing later this week in FL studio. I've got to make a better song anyway so the lame of this current one is nicking at me. With net problems I'm limited on what I can do on wikis right now, this includes here and wikipedia. Sometimes, the wikia stuff just doesn't load, sometimes the page loads but not the images. Sometimes its so bad the connection just ends. Its not like its staying bugged for long, the net cuts for a few seconds, enough to disrupt uploads and downloads completely though. I'm barely able to do anything, although right now the rate its doing it in is fairly stable. *phew*. I don't know, since this year I've had several problems, both technical and personnel... I was able to do a lot more last year. Its actually ironic I mention personnel levels because I've had a headache all day. I stayed up until 4am last night thinking about how to really handle this. Basically, I was ditching anger as well, a friend of mine has had a grudge with my bro since college. Back in November they met for the first time in a while. He tries to pick a fight with my brother. Well I'm not repeating all th details but I discovered in my yahoo mail (I haven't read since November which is ironic because this is when it came) a message from the friend's girlfriend. I lost sleep trying to bent out anger at the amount of trash talk from her. It also turns out my "good" friend has lied about the events between him and my brother last November. This is nothing new actually because the incident at college has been lied about since it happen (a 5 second, if that, scuffle). Good grief, the net problem I can handle. This I can't, its one of those moments where you have to admit things are not working out and you've got a choice between putting up with something or ending it. Its not like he was much help... I asked for help with music and being a music "professional" I though "great... Maybe he could give me tips" but sadly, no. *sigh* and worst is since I found from someone else he is also telling porkies about his level of music. Still, been fiddling with Tonio a bit more, his muffled, but you make him sharp and suddenly he has blending issues. The others on VO forums know how to clear up Vocaloids like Tonio, however, you have to re-add the effects to make them blend again otherwise they sound out from the music. I've been reading what they say to others and playing with filters. You've got to add a sort of "grain" back into the voice like an echo it seems. This softens the voice so it can blend into the music and sink into it to harmonise. Tonio's other problem is short notes are not so hot as Sonika or Al's, he and Prima favor long too too much. So you HAVE to focus on smoothing out those short notes, you can almost forget the long ones. Also, if you want to raise the vocals up so they sound like they are lifting, it means keeping the volume at halfway way on the parameters and not letting them go up. Having a software to enhanc the volume too outside of Vocaloid can help. However, the choices for western music is limited on what you can use. Anyway, tomorrow I'm off fro the wikia. Its pancake day (shrove Tuesday). Guess whose labeled the "pancake girl". I made some last year, I made one really awesome good pancake which my brother ate... Lets not mention the rest. Lol. Ah, I know how to stand there and watch food cook, I just don't know how to cook. And besides I was thrown into pancake making by my father (an "expert" pancake maker) without warning. So I made mistakes like not chaning the oil in the pan per each pancake. And it turned out on the day we basically had no frying pan, I was using woks for it. We used them for a "all in" meals (we toss bits of left over food from the freezer), they are not good for pancakes though. Lesson learnt; we have a new one this year. Regardless, not only am I busy getting that sorted, but I've got things to do around the house, so I won't be around at all. I might peek at VO forums once to see whats cooking, thats it. edit: I linked to shrove Tuesday at wikipedia, I just read that page... Okay, I offically am ashamed I call myself british because I didn't know those things about Shrove Tuesday and I'm from the UK. Mind you, I come from a boring area that has no "traditions" because prior to Victorian era the town I live in didn't "exist". Well, it did but it was a tiny village that grew bigger and absorbed all the other villages around it until there was no clear distinction from one to another creating the town I live in today. Its the same story as London, except when you go from one area to another in London you see differences. In one part of London, there may be rows of shops shut down, in another tall shopping centres. In another? An almost ghetto like area. In yet another, a traditional Victorian building and others modern designed houses. In one area, you may find a large art interest, in another its full of university buildings and related stuff.